List of Renault vehicles
This is a list of vehicles produced by Renault. Automobiles Recent "name" models (1980–) *Avantime (2001–2003) *Clio (1990–) *Espace (1984–) *Fluence (2010-) *Fuego (1980–1987) *Kangoo (1999–) *Koleos (2008-) *Laguna (1993–) *Latitude (2011-) *Logan (2004–) *Mégane (1996–) *Medallion (1988-1989) *Modus (2004–) *Rodeo (1970-1987) *Safrane (1992–2000) *Scénic (1996–) *Sport Spider (1995-1997) *Twingo (1992–) *Vel Satis (2001-2009) *Thalia (1999-) Numeric models *3 (1961-1962) *4 (1961-1994) *5 (1972–1996) *6 (1968-1978) *7 (1974-1984) *8 (1962-1971) *9 (1982-1988) *10 (1962-1971) *11 (1982-1988) *12 (1969-1980) *14 (1976-1979) *15 (1971-1977) *16 (1965-1979) *17 (1971-1977) *18 (1978-1986) *19 (1988-1995) *20 (1975-1984) *21 (1986-1993) *25 (1984-1992) *30 (1976-1984) After World War II to 1980 (1945-1980) *4CV (1947-1961) *Caravelle (1959-1968) *Colorale (1950-1957) *Dauphine (1956-1968) *Dauphinoise (Break Juvaquatre) (1946-1960) *Domaine (1956-) *Floride (1959-1962) *Frégate (1951-1960) *Juvaquatre (1937-1950) *Ondine (1961-1962) *Prairie (1950-1957) *Torino (1966-1980) Between the Wars (1919-1939) ]] Renault new models were usually introduced at the Paris Motor Show. The Paris Motor Show during this period was held in September or October of most years. Hence a new model introduced at say the 1928 Show would be defined as a 1929 model. *6CV (1923-1929) *10CV (1920-1929) *15CV (1925-1928) *18CV (1920-1924) *18/22CV (1925-1927) *24CV Types PI, PZ) (1928) *40CV (Type JP) (1919-1923) *40CV (Type NM) (1924-1928) *Celtaquatre (1934-1939) *Monaquatre (1932-) *Monasix (1927) *Monastella (1929) *Nerva Grand Sport (1934-1939) *Nervahuit (Type TG1) (1930) *Nervastella (1930-1937) *Primaquatre (Type KZ6) (1931-1939) *Primastella (Type PG8) (1932) *Reinasport (Type PG5) (1931) *Reinastella (Type RM2) (1929-1933) *Suprastella (Type RM2) (1939) *Viva Grand Sport (1934-1939) *Vivaquatre (1932-1939) *Vivasix (Type PG1/2) (1928-1929) *Vivasix (Type PG3) (1930) *Vivastella (Type PG4) (1930) *Renault GS (1920) *Renault HF (1921) *Renault HG (1921) *Renault HJ (1922) *Renault IC *Renault IG *Renault II (1922) *Renault JM (1922) *Renault JS (1922) *Renault LS (1923) *Renault MT (1925) *Renault NN (Renault 6CV) (1925-1929) *Renault KJ (1922) *Renault KR (1923) *Renault KZ (1924-1932) Pre-World War I (1899-1914) *Renault AX (1908-1914) *12CV *40CV (1908-1928) *Taxi de la Marne (Type AG/Type AG-1) (1905-1910) *Towncar (1912) *Type AH/Type AM (10CV) (1905-1909) *Type AI/Type CF/Type DQ/Type ET (35CV) (1906-1914) *Grand Prix (1906-1908) *Type L/Type M (1903) *Type N(a)/Type N(b)/Type S (1903) *Type N(c)/Type Q/Type U(a)/Type U(e) (1903-1904) *Type R/Type T (1903-1904) *Type U(b)/Type U(c)/Type U(d) (1904) *Type V/Type AS (1905-1913) *Type X/Type X-1 (1905-1908) *Type Y (1905-1906) *Voiturette (Type A/Type B/Type C/Type D/Type E/Type G/Type H/Type J) (1898-1903) Alpine-Renault *A-106 *A-108 *A-110 *A-310 *A-610 Concept Cars *Altica (2006) *Argos (1994) *Egeus (2005) *Be Bop (2003) *Captur (2011) *Citadines Ludo and Modus (1994) *DeZir (2010) *Espace F1 (1995) *Ellypse (2002) *Fiftie (1996) *Fluence (2004) *Initiale (1995) *Kangoo Break'Up (2002) *Koléos (2000) *Laguna Roadster (1990) *Mégane (1988) *Nepta (2006) *Next *Pangea (1997) *Racoon (1993) *R-Space (2011) *Scénic *Talisman (2001) *Vel Satis (2000) *Wind (2004) *Zo (1998) *Zoé (2005) *Zoom (1992) Others Vans and trucks *Renault 4 Fourgonette 1962-1992 *Renault 50 Series 1979-1993 *Renault Estafette 1965-1978 *Renault Express 1984-1997 *Renault Kangoo 1998- *Renault Kerax 1997- *Renault Magnum 1990- *Renault Mascott 1999-2010 *Renault Master 1980- *Renault Maxity 2007- *Renault Midlum *Renault Trafic 1980- Buses * Renault R212 * Renault R 312 * Renault PR-100 * Renault PR100 MI * Renault PR100-2 * Renault PR100.3 * Renault PR 180-2 Articulated Bus * Renault CityBus * Renault Agora * Renault Tracer * Renault Arés * Renault FR1 References Category:Renault vehicles Renault